Secret Admirer
by lady44
Summary: Saix joined the organization, and seems to have an admirer. Xemnas seems to be always watching him, and Zexion is Always talking to him. Who could it be? Will be lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Saix's Arrival

It was a quiet evening, when Saix first arrived at the fortress. The castle was white and a few bits of grey there at the doorway, a young man with short silverish blue hair awaited for him.

"Are you Saix, the newest member?" the young man asked.

''Yes'' Saix replied

''The superior is waiting for you in his office. I'll take you to him'' the young man said to Saix as he lead the way. They walked down a long narrow hallway, until they reached the door to the office. The young man knocked on the big door. Xemnas gave an ok to enter the room. The young man opened the door and entered. The room was filled with a dark shade. The superior' desk was a dark grey, and was in the centre of the room. Xemnas stood by a window that was behind the desk. He stood there staring into the night sky.

"Zexion, you are dismissed" The Superior ordered

"Yes sir." Zexion acknowledged

Zexion left the room, closing the door behind him leaving Saix standing there with his hood still on, waiting for the superior to speak. The superior turns slowly as he was face to face the newest member.

"Remove your hood. I am Xemnas your superior from now on." The superior introduced.

Saix pulled of his hood, untucking his hair blue beneath coat. Saix's hair was long, and spiky on the top, resembling mountains. His eyes were bright yellow and in between his forehead: a scar of an x between his eyes. His face expression showed no emotion as he stared at Xemnas.

Tomorrow you will have your first assignment. Xemnas said. You are dismissed.

"Yes sir" Saix replied.

Saix gave a nod before leaving the room. He walked down the endless white halls until he reached his room, there he planned to stay for the rest of the night. He opened the door to his room, and looked around the very absurd setting.

"Too bright for me" Saix thought to himself. "I'll keep it like this for now"

He laid down on his bed and as time went by, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was the evening when Saix came back from his mission. He was walking down a hall in the lower level of the castle when Zexion came from around the corner and approached.

"Hey Saix!" "I heard you did a excellent job on your first mission, our superior was impressed." Zexion complemented.

"Glad to hear it" Saix replied

Zexion lead Saix to the dinning room where the rest were waiting for them. Xemnas was sitting at the end of the table. Zexion went and sat next to a man with a eye patch on his left eye.

"Hey how's it going, I'm Xigbar!" The man with the patch waved.

Saix gave a nod to Xigbar and observed the other members.

"Take a seat Saix, dinner should be ready very soon" Xemnas said.

Saix sat at the other end of the table across from Xemnas. When the food arrived everyone was silent. That was one of the rules. While Saix was eating he felt as if someone was staring at him, but he continued to eat his food.

"Somebody must be looking at the scare on my forehead." Saix thought to himself.

Saix stared cautiously at the other members which startled them as they left the table to do their assigned chores. Xemnas didn't assign Saix any chores so he stayed where he was. He began to think of what he can he do for the rest of the night. When Saix happened to look up, he noticed Xemnas staring at him from across the table.

"Maybe I'm suppose to leave" Saix thought to himself.

Saix quickly stood up. He then glance at the Xemnas who was still staring at him. Saix gave him a nod before leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to fix my story abit, I think it's better know. This is my first story, so tell me if its ok. Please review so I know if people like the story, I'll update as soon as I get some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone likes it. It was hard finding time to work on it, but i manage to finish it. I didn't even do my homework yet. We'll here's the next chap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2, Sheepish

It's been a month since Saix joined the organization. When he isn't on his usual duties, he would spent most of his time in the castle courtyard. He grew to like the area. He found it beautiful and pleasant, especially when the moon was full. He would sit there at night, watching it move across the sky.

It's night and Saix is outside in the castle courtyard. He was sitting by the water fountain that was in the centre of the yard. He was staring at the sparkling water when he felt like someone was watching him. He didn't want to look around and see who that person could be. Saix couldn't help it he had to look. He turned towards the castle away from the fountain. A dark figure caught his eye from the second floor balcony, It appeared to be Xemnas.

"Why was he always watching me?" Saix thought to himself.

He then realized he was staring back at Xemnas, Then Saix quickly turned away.

"Maybe he's always watching me because he doesn't trust me, but why would he put me on patrol if he doesn't trust me...or maybe he...Saix glance back to see if Xemnas was still there, but he was gone. Saix then realized he was suppose to be on his rounds. He got up and headed back into the castle.

He walked into the first room he saw. He looked around inside and then walk out. The next room Saix came upon was the kitchen. As he was about to walk in there. He noticed Zexion mopping the floors. He quickly left before he saw him.

"Phew that was close, That guy gives me the creeps" Saix thought to himself.

As Saix was walking down the hall he heard voices coming from one of the rooms. He then poked his head in to see who was in there. Xigbar standing in front of the couch talking away to Zaldin, who had a very annoyed expression on his face. He looked like he was thinking. "will you just leave me alone." Xigbar notice Saix standing at the door.

"Hey Saix! wont you come join us." Xigbar yelled

"Us? There's no us" Zaldin hissed back at Xigbar

Xigbar looked at the grumpy man on the couch and then looked back at Saix. Waiting for the blue haired man to join.

"No, I have more important things to attend to." Saix replied.

Saix then turned around and headed out the door. He walked down halls of the castle checking to see if the doors were locked. He had to make sure all areas were secure. He found it pretty boring at times, but he was glad he didn't have to clean. He hated cleaning, unlike Zexion he seem to love cleaning. Always humming to himself.

Saix was lost in thought when he accidentally walked into his Xemnas. His hair was a little damped from the shower he had taken awhile ago. Xemnas quickly turned around to see who it was. Saix had a surprise look on his face. He didn't expect to see him here. Xemnas always spent most of the time in his office dealing with paper work.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't watching were I was going" Saix apologies.

"I'll let you go this time, but next time watch where you walking." Xemnas smiled at him.

"Yes sir, I'll keep that in mind" Saix replied

"How are your rounds making out? is everything ok so far?" Xemnas asked

"Everything smells great sir, I mean Everything is going great" Saix squeaked to himself. "Um.. there's my aaa.. next destination over there..uh. Saix nodded and walked away with embarrassment.

"What the heck's wrong with me? I must of sounded so stupid." Saix scolded himself.

"I can't believe I just said that" Saix thought to himself.

After Saix was done his rounds he went to his bedroom. He couldn't stop thinking about how he made a fool of himself. Saix laid there for awhile trying to get some sleep. After tossing and turning he manage to fall asleep.

-------------border------------------------------

Morning came and it was time to get his next mission form his superior. He headed downstairs to his office. The other members were waiting outside the office when he approached. So he just waited there too.

"Hello Saix, how was sleep?" Zexion asked

"Fine" Saix replied

Xaldin came out of the superiors office with a mad face. Xigbar jumped out of the room after Xaldin. Xigbar then stopped pulled out his gun and started pretending to shot while making gun noises. Everyone stop what they were doing and were staring at him.

"Oh yeah! Out on a another mission!" Xigbar said with excitement.

"Hurry up you freak!" Xaldin yelled back at him.

Xigbar caught up to Xaldin, and whack him upside the head, then ran off.

"Get back here!" Xaldin yelled, then darted after him.

"They make an interesting pair" Zexion joked

The members laughed to the remark.

"Well Zexion, I guess well head back to the lab, I have a couple of things I need you to do. Vexen said

"all righty then," Zexion said while turning towards Saix.

"See you later" Zexion said while waving.

Vexen nodded at Saix and headed down the hall with Zexion following him.

Saix stood by the door of his superior office. He waited until Xemnas gave an ok to enter. He then walked into the room. Xemnas was sitting behind his desk that had paper work piled up on it. Xemnas looked up at him and smiled.

"Have a seat" Xemnas offered.

Saix sat down on the chair that was in front of his desk. He waited for Xemnas to give his next assignment. Xemnas organized his papers and then put them on the side. He stared across at Saix and then began to speak.

"I have notice your performance lately" Xemnas spoke softly.

"Your one of my best that ever worked for me. Always doing what your told. Not that the others don't, but you seem to do the best" Xemnas completed

"Thanks sir" Saix gave a nod.

Xemnas leaned backed against his chair crossing his legs. His hands were folding in his lap.

"You know Saix, It's hard work being the chairman. So much things to do. I never really have time on my own."

Saix sat there wondering what he was about to offer. Last time they talked was when Xemnas put him on patrol instead of doing chores.

"Saix, I was wondering," Xemnas continue. "If you would like to be my second in command? It would make my job much easier. "

"Sir" Saix said with a shock.

Saix didn't know how to answer. All that came to mind was why he had chosen him. He just started a month ago. He looked at Xemnas who was waiting for his answer.

"You don't want to?" Xemnas said with a concern voice.

"Yes of course, I would love too" Saix replied quickly.

Saix thought to himself, "I would love too? I did not just say that, did I."

" I was hoping you would take the offer" Xemnas smiled.

"I gave your job to Lexaeus. So you can have the day off and make sure you are here by 9 am tomorrow morning. Your dismissed."

"Yes sir" Saix acknowledged

He left his superiors office. He felt excited and couldn't wait till tomorrow. He knew that the rest of the day would go by slow. So he decided to find something to do that would help pass time. He began to wonder why he felt so anxious.

"It couldn't be because of his superior," he thought. "Perhaps he felt like this because he was now the foreman."

It didn't seem right to him. There was something he was missing. He just didn't know what it was. Saix thought for awhile. He then realized that he had a crush Xemnas. Everytime he was around, he would say something stupid. Saix knew something was going to happen tomorrow, and he'll try not to make it look like he liked him. He didn't want Xemnas to know how he felt about him. He was afraid of what he might think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally finished writing this chapter. It took longer then I expected, sorry about that. I don't know if I did a good job on it. Also thanks to everyone who viewed. I hope use likes this one. I' ve been working on another story, It should be up this weekend. If anyone is interested.


	3. Chapter 3

This chap took longer then expected. It didn't take long, I had to find time to write it. Hope you's like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3,

"Are you awake in there!" Saix heard somebody shout.

Saix looked up at the clock to see what time it is. It was 8:30 am in the morning. He was still tired from the restless night, trying to fall asleep. Saix slowly got up and through on some clothes. His hair was still messy and he had bags under his tired eyes. He opened the door to see who it was. Zexion was standing their wide awake smiling. Zexion was the early bird type and also the domestic one.

"Good morning Saix. Did you have a good sleep?" Zexion asked

"Plenty of sleep" Saix replied yawning.

"You looked tired." Zexion said cheerfully.

"I just woke up you know" Saix snarled.

Zexion couldn't help but smile at his remark. Saix was too serious at times nor does he smile. Zexion always thought he should lighten yup.

"Are you ready to go, Commander" Zexion teased.

Saix glanced at him and started to walk down the hall with Zexion following behind. As they walk there was silence, accept for Zexion who was humming to himself. At the end of the hall there were stairs going up to the second level. Zexion energeticallywalked up the stairs, while Saix who thumped up behind him. When Zexion got to the top of the stairs he turned and watch Saix come up slowly.

"Don't let the superior see you like this" Zexion warned. "Rule number 5, Always be at an active state."

"Do I care?" Saix snapped

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed" Zexion asked.

"No, Someone woke me up" He said while giving a cold look to Zexion.

Zexion laughed at Saix making him in more cranky. Saix was annoyed of Zexion company. He preferred being alone, since most of his life he was alone. He had no friends growing up. He didn't really know the meaning of friends, but there were times he'd wish he had one.

They reached the superior office. Saix then knocked on the big white door. Xemnas gave an ok to enter. Before Saix was about to enter he looked at Zexion who waved as he left to do his own thing. Saix tried to wiped his crabby face off before he entered the office.

"Good morning Saix" Xemnas greeted.

"Morning sir" Saix replied dully.

"You look tired, Did you get enough rest? Xemnas asked.

"Yes of course" Saix replied.

"I don't know if you have notice, but your hair is still messy. Do you not brush your hair? Xemnas asked.

Saix combed his hair with his fingers with embarrassment. He was so tired this morning that he had forgot to brush his hair. Of course when he was with Zexion, he didn't even tell him that his hair was messy. Saix had to looked down to make sure he was wearing the right clothes. It would of been more embarrassing if he wasn't.

"The first day as the second in command, and I had to do something stupid" Saix scolded to himself.

"There's much to be done, leave your hair as it is." Xemnas told him. "I'll show you your office." Xemnas added while turning around so he doesn't see him smiling.

Saix followed Xemnas into the office next door. The room was similar to Xemnas's, but in a different colour. The desk was in the centre of the room and there was a window behind the desk. There wasn't much in the room. So Saix thought he would make some changes to it later on.

"This is were you'll do your work. You'll also be helping me in my office at times." Xemnas said.

"Yes sir" Saix replied.

"Very well, This is your first paper work" Xemnas said while giving him small stack of paper." Bring it to me when finished."

"Yes sir" Saix replied.

Xemnas then turned around and left the room. Saix looked down at the paper that Xemnas had given him. He walked to his desk and started on the paper work. He almost fell asleep a couple of times. So he opened the window to get fresh air so he could waked himself up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Saix was done his paper work, he headed to his superiors office. When he walk in Xemnas looked up from his work. He leaned back on his chair, and watch the blue haired man come closer.

"You are finished?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes I am sir" Saix replied.

"Have a seat" Xemnas ordered.

Saix sat in front of his desk. Xemnas then began to look through Saix papers to make sure they were done correctly. Xemnas walked to the filling cabinet to put the papers away. He glance back at Saix who was staring at the floor. Saix looked up at him, then Xemnas looked away. He sat back down at his desk and handed Saix more work.

"I want you to work in my office" Xemnas said quickly as Saix was about to get up.

"Yess sshur." Saix stuttered while trying not to smile.

Saix sat there with his paper in his lap and started writing. Xemnas looked up at him and smiled.

"You may use my desk to write on'' Xemnas offered.

" Thanks sir" Saix mumbled.

Saix moved closer to Xemnas's desk. They were both sitting there quietly working on the papers. Saix kept looking up at Xemnas from time to time. He looked so cute when he was concentrating. Saix smiled to himself but Xemnas didn't notice. A couple of times Xemnas would look up at Saix, but Saix pretend he didn't notice. Saix didn't seem to fall asleep like he did earlier. Perhaps it was because of Xemnas'spresent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix opened the door to his room and walked towards his window. He stood their watching the moon. Saix then glanced around his room and noticed something on his bed. He walked towards it without looking away. He picked up the silk wrapped object. Saix curiously looked it over. Wondering what it could be. It didn't even say who it was from.

"Who could of left me this?" Saix wondered.

He untied the silver tie, and unwrapped the mysterious object. A smile grew across his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chap sounds boring, but I had to fill in the gap for the next chap. The next chap should be more interesting. Any ways tell me what you think. I already know who his admirer is. There is a hint somewhere, you'll have to find it.

Thanks for viewing.


	4. Chapter 4

I notice I didn't name my last Chapter, oops. xx The name was suppose to be ''Not to be Known" and I also notice I made a couple of mistakes. I forgot to put some spaces between words. I thought I checked over it, but I guess I didn't notice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4, Unexpected

Saix held a red rose in his hand that had a pendant wrapped around it. The pendant is the symbol of the organization. In the middle was a moonstone that sparkled beautifully like crystals. He place it on his dresser. He stood there looking at it still wondering who it was from.

Saix walked to his bed and fell upon it smiling. He thought of Xemnas secretly leaving it there. Then he remembered that Zexion always talked to him. He began to feel confused.

"Maybe it was Zexion who left it there? He's not that bad looking, just annoying" He thought to himself. "I don't think I have any feelings for him though."

"But Xemnas" Saix said dreamily as he hugs his pillow. "I never met such a elegant man before. I love the way he talks, deep but smoothly." Saix smiled.

"What am I thinking? His a man. I man cannot like another man or can they?" He wondered to himself. " I don't care what others say. It wont stop me from liking him."

Saix curled up on his bed still hugging his pillow. He slowly closed his eyes. The sooner he falls asleep the sooner morning would come. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a knock on the door. He throw off his blanket while making a growl sound.

"Who is it know? I am trying to sleep" Saix muttered.

Saix opened the door to see Zexion standing there. He had a smile on his face. Saix stare back at him with a cold look.

"What do you want?" Saix questioned.

"I just thought that I'd stop by and say hi" Zexion said while waving.

"Hi!" Saix hissed.

"How was your first day? Did the superior order you around?" Zexion asked.

"It was fine. All I did was paper work" Saix replied.

"Was it fun?" Zexion asked.

"Why do you care? I am trying to sleep." Saix snapped.

"Our superior was right about you" Zexion laughed while shaking his head.

"What does he mean, Xemnas right about me?" Saix wondered to himself.

Saix didn't want to ask what their superior said about him. He didn't want to look like he cared. Knowing Zexion, If he found out that he like Xemnas he'll tell everyone in the castle. Saix wouldn't want that to happen.

"So can I come in?'' Zexion asked.

"I guess so since you're already half way in my room" Saix replied as he swung the door opened.

"Maybe I could get it out of him without asking what he said" Saix thought to himself.

Saix went and sat back on his bed and watched Zexion explore his room as if he was looking for something.

"You have an interesting room, It's so... so..." Zexion looked at Saix who was waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"So... out of ..." Zexion stop when he notice something on Saix dresser. "Where did you get this from?" Zexion asked.

"I ahh... found it. Saix replied.

"Really? You know I seen this in the superiors office before" Zexion told Saix while looking over the pendant. "The superior must of dropped it as he was walking."

Saix had a shock expression on his face. He couldn't believe it. Perhaps it was Xemnas after all who left the gift there. Saix sat there smiling away thinking about Xemnas. He had forgotten all about Zexion's present. He didn't seem to notice that Saix was smiling.

"Did you wrapped it around the rose yourself?" Zexion asked curiously.

Saix didn't know how to answer. So he just gave a nod to Zexion. A mocking smile grew across Zexion's face. He looked away for more interesting objects.

"Why are you noising around in my room?" Saix asked coldly.

"I was just curious" Zexion replied.

"About what?" He demanded.

"Something you don't need to know" Zexion teased as he left Saix's room.

"Who does he think he is?" Saix thought to himself. "And what the heck was that all about?''

Saix took of his coat and throw it to the side. He was so furious that Zexion had noised around in his room. He regretted letting him in the first place. For now on he wasn't going to let anyone in his room.

"If it wasn't for letting him in, he wouldn't of found out about Xemnas. Could it mean that Xemnas likes me, Or maybe he was just being nice?" Saix wondered while tossing in his bed. "At least I know he doesn't like me."

"Dammit! I can't sleep" Saix growled. "Why did he have to come bug me at night."

Saix got up and threw on his clothes. He went into the hall slamming the door behind him. He search down corridors haunting for Zexion. Saix ended up in the courtyard. He looked about but didn't see him. He decide to walk along the pathway to cool of his anger. Saix usually walks down the path when he doesn't want to be bothered.

The pathway was a narrow walkway that only two people can walk along it. There were many trees along the side. When you looked up you can see the light flicker in the leaves. Vines ran along the ground and around some trees. Most of the members barely came around here. The place made them feel like they were crowded.

"Saix, What are you doing out here so late at night?" A deep voice came from behind.

Saix froze knowing that was Xemnas behind him. He grew nervous and shaky. His mind was lost, as if all the thoughts floated away. He had to think of something to say. Saix turned around to face his superior. He had a solemn look on his face. Xemnas waited for his excuse.

"I ahh...couldn't sleep" Saix replied nervously.

"Is that so?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes sir" Saix sighed.

The leaves brushed along his face as he walked towards the blue hair man. His finger tips ran along the vines of the trees. He had a charming smile on his face, which made Saix blush a bit. Xemnas stopped right in front of Saix and stared into his yellow eyes.

"You should get some sleep" Xemnas said softly as he place one hand on Saix's shoulder. "I'll be expecting to see you at 9 am in the morning. I don't want to see you come in late, for there would be consequences."

"Yes sir. I'll keep that in mind" Saix stuttered nervously.

"Why were you so mad awhile ago?" Xemnas asked in a concern tone.

"Zexion woke me up when I was about to sleep, and invaded my privacy" Saix said muttered.

"Did he now? I shall have a talk to him about it tomorrow" Xemnas told Saix.

Saix nodded, he didn't know what to say. I felt like a little kid telling on someone when doing something bad. At least now he wont be bugging him anymore, that if he was not in his room.

"We'll then, see you in the morning" Xemnas said while letting his hand ran off his shoulder as he walked away. "Goodnight Saix"

"Goodnight sir" replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love this chap., I hope yous like it. I can't wait till I start start the next chap. My next chap might be the last chap of the story. It depends on what happens I end up writing about. I'll update it as soon as I get a bit more reviews.

Thanks for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Dream

Saix was sitting in his office doing paper work that Xemnas had left him. He didn't see him since his encounter with him last night. He still couldn't get over it. The shiver he had gave him when he touched his shoulder. Xemnas wouldn't leave his mind last night.

"This paper work is making me feel so sleepy" Saix said to himself. "so sleepy"

His eyelids were getting heavy. He felt like he couldn't hold up any longer.

Xemnas walked in the office. He stood there staring straight at Saix. He had a desperate expression on his face making Saix shift in his chair uncomfortably. Xemnas walked towards him then around his desk so he stood behind him.

Saix felt Xemnas's put his hands on his shoulders gentle rubbing them. Saix body tensed as Xemnas slide his hands slowly down his body. He felt his pants shrink as his hands went past his bellybutton.

"Xemnas" Saix moaned softly as he felt his tongue on the tip of his ear.

Xemnas moved his hands and place then back on his shoulders. He started to shake him.

"Why are you shaking me? Xemnas!'' Saix said angrily.

"Xemnas! Xeemmnassss!"

"Saix, Saix!"

"Saix! wake up!" A voice called out while he shook him.

Saix woke up with his pants still feeling tight. He realized it was only a dream. As soon as he regain his focus back he could see someone standing in front of his desk. He looked up and seen Vexen staring at him strangely.

"Were you having a bad dream?'' Vexen asked.

Saix didn't replay. He folded his hands on his desk and look up at him with sleepy eyes. He still felt a little drowsy.

"You look like you're about to fall back to asleep" Vexen said as he walked past him towards the window.

"I went to bed late last night" Saix said as he yawned.

"Were you dreaming of our superior?" Vexen questioned while he opened the window. "You were calling out his name."

Saix felt like he turned into a pile of hot dust. Hearing Vexen question made his mouth go dry. How embarrass he felt.

"I hope I was only yelling his name" Saix thought as he flushed.

"He.. was trying to kill me" Saix lied.

"I suppose, Everyone fears him. Vexen told Saix. "Even I do most of the time"

"I don't fear Xemnas, But I do like him" Saix chuckled at the thought.

"Anyway, I came here to give you my reports. Since the superior isn't around I thought I'd leave them with you. Vexen picked up the stack of paper that he left on the chair and placed it on Saix's desk.

"Make sure you don't fall back to sleep, Next time it could be the superior who'd wake you up" Vexen warned before he left the room.

"I'm up for any punishment by the superior" Saix grinned and he returned to his paper work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xemnas" Saix greeted but then paused. "I mean.. sir" He corrected himself.

"What can I do for you?' Xemnas asked.

"Vexen left these reports with me while you were away, I was told to give them to you" Saix said as he handed the papers to his superior. Saix stood there waiting for him to speak, no word came from his superior. Saix turned and left the room a bit disappointed. After yesterday he thought Xemnas would say something to him, but he didn't speak.

Saix was strolling down the hall when he heard some keys jiggling ahead. He quickly hid around the corner when he seen someone by his bedroom door. He peeked around the corner and seen Zexion opening his door with the key. Zexion looked around cautiously before entering room.

"What's he doing in my room?" Saix though angrily. "He has nerves."

Saix stayed hiding in the dark corner waiting for Zexion to leave his room. Only moments later he had left. Saix awaited until Zexion disappeared down the hall. He got out of his hiding spot and headed towards his room. Shakily he opened his door not knowing what to expect. He glanced around to see if anything was missing, everything appeared to be normal.

"Why was he in here, and how did he get the key to my room?" Saix wondered as he landed on his bed.

Saix felt something under his pillow. He quickly sat up and moved his pillow. There was a white envelope lying there. He picked up the letter and opened the seal pulling out the folded paper. He began reading quitely to himslef.

I'll be waiting for you... At the place you always go. I want to watch the moon.. as it shines in a silvery glow.

"Could this be Zexion who wrote this?" Saix wondered as he looked into the night sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I decide I will make my story longer. Just for my readers. If you request it then I'll do it. I didn't want it to end that soon either, I didn't know how long of a story yous prefer. I hope yous enjoyed it because I did, especially the dream part. I thought that was funny. I was going to put "he woke up drooling" but I didn't. It's kinda short, but I wanted to upload it tonight. Next chap shouldn't take as long.

"don't forget to review!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Wasn't You

Saix stared towards the fountain that's ahead of him. He could still feel the warmth of the sun on his face. He walked down the stone stairs of the castle. He stopped in front of the fountain looking around.

"Where does he want me to meet him? Here or down the pathway"

Saix look towards the path in the distance and started heading towards it. The sun rays shined through the trees lightening a path. He followed the long trail glancing about to see if anyone's around. Saix came across a path that he never notice before. He decide he'd take the route. As he's walking along he noticed someone sitting under a tree. The mysterious person had his legs bent with a book in his lap. He seem to be writing in a book. He couldn't really see who it is because of the hood. All he knew that the figure is someone from the organization.

Saix walked towards the man under the tree and stood in front of him. The hooded man quickly closed his book and looked up at Saix.

"Good evening Saix" The hooded man greeted.

"That voice, It sounds like Xemnas" Saix thought to himself. He was a bit shock to see him out here.

"I didn't think anyone would come out here. I usually go here when I don't want to be bothered" He told him.

"Sorry for bothering you, I was passing by and I seen someone sitting here. Just checking who it was, that's all" Saix said as he turned away.

"Saix? Why don't you stay here for awhile. It's nice and peaceful, no one here to annoy you" He said with a soft tone.

"Of course I will" Saix said as he blushed, but the other didn't seem to notice.

Saix sat down beside Xemnas. He knew that was him underneath the hood, otherwise he wouldn't of stayed if it wasn't. Saix held his legs with his arms wrapped around them. He leaned against the tree gazing up at the sky. Xemnas sat there with his legs crossed with his book still in his lap. They sat there quietly, both not knowing what to say. Saix decided to say something.

"So... what were you writing?" Saix asked curiously.

"I was writing about everything I've done today. I'm very busy most of the times and I seem to forget stuff. So I have to jot everything down" Xemnas told him.

"I see" Saix said, still staring into the sky.

"Can you now?" Xemnas said as he slid back his hood while looking Saix over. " So what brings you out here?"

"I was just going for a walk" Saix spoke nervously. Saix could feel Xemnas eyes as they examined his body, slowly looking him over.

"Why are you so nervous?" Xemnas question as he look into Saix's yellow eyes.

"I.." He looked down trying to think of what he should say. "I.., I'm just cold. Its a little chilly out here isn't it?"

"The cold makes you nervous?" Xemnas said as he raised an eyebrow.

Saix looked at him and gave a nod. He didn't want to make himself feel more stupid then he already has. It always seem to happen when Xemnas came around. He could never say the right words.

"So I assume that the warmth would make you feel relaxed" Xemnas said as he leaned closer to Saix making him more nervous. "You like the cold or do you prefer the warmness?"

"The warmth" Saix said as he tightened his arms around his legs. He never felt so shaky in his life.

"I agree with you" Xemnas whispered as he ran his finger tips along his jaw line.

Just as Xemnas was about to close in a kiss he heard footsteps coming. They both backed away from each other looking to see who it is. A tall slender man came to view from a distance.

"Hey there superior" Xigbar greeted then looked at Saix. "What are you guys doing out here?" He asked nosily.

"Where just relaxing from a hard days work" Xemnas replied as he leaned against the tree.

"You guys reading night time stories to each other or what?" Xigbar joked as he looked at the book beside Xemnas.

"No were not, and mind your own business'' Saix growled.

Xigbar backed away from the angry man. "Oh sorry, I was just joking. You need to lighten up"

Saix stood up. He felt a little light headed from getting up too fast. He walked up to Xigbar but then Xigbar backed away. He turned and walk away before he'd get beaten.

"Can't seem to find a quite place around here' Xemnas told him. "You know Saix" Saix looked at Xemnas. "Uhh.. I.. We better get inside now, Its getting pretty late"

Saix nodded and they both got up. They walked alongside each other as they headed back to the castle. The whole way back was silence. The two parted ways when they reached the top of the stairs. Both looking back as the headed to their rooms. none wanted to leave each other.

Saix fell onto his bed thinking of the moment Xemnas was about to kiss him. How his heart raced, how nervous he had made him. It's too good to be true, Xemnas liked him. Saix felt so warm inside. He hoped next time no one will interrupt them.

"What was up with Zexion though, could he have something to do with it all?" Saix though as he sat up. "Does he know something?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took long to update, sorry about that. Hopefully next time won't take long. I hope yous like this one. Yes it's short, i didn't want to take any longer. Don't hurt me ;;


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, A long Night

Saix tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. The thought of Zexion wouldn't leave his mind. He had to find out what is going on and if Xemnas is in any part of it. Saix threw off his quilt and jump out of bed. He got dressed and headed towards the door.

Earlier he seen Zexion sneak into his room, and left a letter, but where did he get the keys from? The only one who has keys to all the rooms is Xemnas. Even as the second in command, he only carried his room key and the master key. Did Xemnas give him the key or did he simply stole them from him? Saix didn't really know what to think, but he had to find out. So he decided he'd go to his office first and see if Zexion had left anything in there.

Everyone should be asleep by now. So no should be in the halls at this time of night, well that's what he had hoped. Saix peek around the corner to make sure that no one was around. He didn't want to get caught roaming the castle halls. But would his superior really punish him if he were caught? Saix didn't think he would.

As Saix's arrived at his office, he checked his pocket for his keys. "Dammit, I forgot my keys. I was just thinking about them, and then I had to go and forget it" Saix said angrily, staring at the door.

"What should I do now?" Saix thought.

He looked towards his superiors office. "Should I check his room?" Saix wondered. "It's probably locked too. I'll just head back to my room and get the keys"

Saix approached his bedroom door. He turned the doorknob and it was looked. "Damn, my door is locked too" Saix said angrily, feeling displeased with himself. He stood there with his fist clucked. "How am I going to get into my room now?" Saix paused for a brief moment. "Is there any other way?" He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but there wasn't any other option available.

"This is going to be a long night"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix stood in front of his superiors bedroom door, wondering if he should knock or just let himself in. If Xemnas was sleeping he could just sneak in and look for the keys. But would that be a smartest thing to do? What if he gets caught, then what? Saix decided he'd better knocked, if there was no answer, then he would simply sneak in.

Saix took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited a few more minutes before knocking again, then again, no answer. "Could he be in a deep sleep, or is he not in his room?" Saix wondered. Pressing his ear against the door, he didn't hear any sort of movement. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching him. When everything looked safe he closed his hand around the door knob and slowly turned it. Saix poked his head in the room, seeing it was clear, he came in and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Xemnas must be in his office, good thing I didn't check there" Saix chuckled.

"Where should I start looking?" Saix wondered as he glanced around the room. He turned his gaze to a dark grey desk that had scattered papers on it. Curiously, he walked towards it. He looked through the papers hoping he would find something, but there was nothing but reports, and expensive. Then suddenly Saix remembered, earlier this evening Xemnas was writing in some sort of book, but where would this book be? Maybe there is information about Zexion in there or maybe even about him.

He went behind the desk and started opening the drawers, hoping that the book would be in there. In one of the drawers, an envelope caught his eye. He picked it up and started examining it. As he was about to open the envelope, a sudden movement of the door startled him. With a panic, he quickly place the envelope back into the drawer and ran into the closet, closing the door behind him.

Saix heard the door open. "That was close, I was almost caught, well at least not yet" Saix thought, hoping that Xemnas wouldn't open the closet door. If he did, he would have to hope that he wouldn't spot him behind his clothes. It was a good thing Saix had locked the bedroom door or he would of been caught right now.

Saix waited for a few minutes before peaking through a crack that was between the door and wall. He spotted Xemnas across the room, writing on paper at his desk. Beside him was his book. Saix quickly hid back behind the clothes as Xemnas stood up. He could feel his heart pounding in his ear as he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Please don't come in here" Saix hoped.

He felt relieved when the footsteps came to a stop. But then he would feel much more better if he gets out of this room without getting busted.

As soon as he gain the courage to take another peak, he emerge from his hiding spot. He peered through the crack to see what he was doing. His jaw dropped from the sight. Xemnas was getting undressed right before his peaking eye.

Xemnas threw his coat onto to a nearby chair. Saix eyes traced over his toned body as he pulled off his shirt. Saix watch his hands as they unbuttoned his pants. "What the heck are you doing? Stop watching him you pervert" Saix said to himself, looking away.

"But who would know anyway? "Saix couldn't help but peaked again. Xemnas had his black pyjama bottoms on and was wearing no shirt. He watched Xemnas as he lift up his covers and crawled into bed. Saix felt an urge to run out and jump on him, but he didn't. He stayed were he was, hidden in his superiors closet.

Moments later, the room went dark.

"As soon as he falls asleep, I'll sneak out. But before I do, I'll get the keys and open my bedroom door. Then bring the keys back. Saix thought.

He silently waited until the right moment to move out.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning Saix felt a little awkward when he was around his superior. He didn't know anything about Saix camping in is room half of the night. Saix couldn't help but laugh.

Xemnas looked up at him. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just had a memory, that's all" Saix told him.

"You look tired today. Did you even sleep last night?" Xemnas asked.

"Only for a little bit. I kept waking up in the middle of the night" Saix lied.

"If you want, you can go for a little nap" Xemnas offered. "But then you would have to work longer"

"I think I should be all right" Saix said, leaning back on his chair, stretching.

"Very well" Xemnas said as he returned to his work.

Saix began drifting of in space, thinking of the envelope. He really wanted to know what it said and who it was from. Could that of been Zexion? Maybe he'll take another risk and sneak into his room once again, But this time he'll make sure he has his keys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew finally done. Poor Saix, he's having such bad luck. evil laugh Sorry for the weird chap. I hope it makes sense.

Well I hope yous enjoyed this one, because I did. I'll be putting the next chap up soon, but I'm going to wait a few days before I do. tehe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8, Another Attempted.

"Saix, Before you leave. Can you give these next assignments to Vexen for me?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes sir" Saix replied, taking the paper from his hands.

"There is a meeting at 2 p.m. Be sure to be there" Xemnas told him.

"Yes sir" Saix acknowledged, then left the office.

Saix strolled down the hall. He came across Lexaeus, who was doing his rounds around the castle. Saix never really talked to the guy, only when he has orders to give.

"Sir" Lexaeus greeted.

"Lexaeus" Saix greeted with a nod.

Saix continued down the hall and turned down the corridor on the left. He walk until he reached the lab door. He knocked on the door before entering. The room was big and bright. Along one side of the wall was cupboards and counters. On the other side of the room is were they kept their equipment. Tables were scattered around the room. Some had test tubes and bubbling formulas. A couple of them were just steal tables with nothing on them.

Saix looked around the room with his tired eyes. He didn't see Vexen anywhere, but he spotted Zexion by the sink across the room. He was cleaning out glass tubes and other things he couldn't identify. Zexion didn't seem to notice him standing there. He stood there for a few minutes thinking whether he should ask him or not. Saix decided he'll ask him if he knew the were abouts of Vexen.

"Zexion!" Saix called out as he approached him.

Zexion turned around. "Oh hello, Sir Saix" Zexion greeted cheerfully.

Sir Saix? He talks as if I were a knight. Saix thought to himself. Saix looked at him oddly.

"What kind I do for you?" Zexion asked.

"I am looking for Vexen. Have you seen him?" Saix asked

"He's in his office" Zexion told him.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"I am returning his reports, and handing him his next assignment" Saix said.

"He is very busy at the moment. Would you like to leave it with me?" Zexion asked. "I'll give him the reports when he returns?"

Why would I leave it with you? I don't even trust you. Saix thought to himself.

"I rather give him the paper work myself. I need to have a few words with him as doing so" Saix said coldly.

"He doesn't like to be disturbed when he is busy" Zexion said, firmly.

"Neither do I" Saix snarled, before heading towards the door.

"Your too cold" Zexion said in a rasped tone. "Do I have to be Xemnas in order for you to be nice to me?"

Saix halted in front of the door. He turned around and glared at Zexion. "What makes you think that you have to be Xemnas in order for me to be nice to you?" Saix asked as he walked up to him, until they were face to face. Zexion didn't back away, he stood there not saying a word.

"I asked you a question" Saix said hoarsely as he gripped Zexion's chin, staring hard into his eyes.

"I.. I mean what I mean" He finally replied.

"Whatever that means" Saix retorted, pushing the young mans face to the side with his thumb.

"Think it through and maybe you'll know" Zexion muttered.

Saix was about to say something but he cut himself of when hearing the door open. He turned around seeing Vexen walking in the room. " I have been looking for you" Saix said hoarsely.

"I was in my office" Vexen said. "You could've checked there"

Saix glared back at Zexion, then looked back at Vexen. There is a meeting at 2 p.m, be sure you 2 to attend. Saix hissed as he handed Vexen the paperwork. Then stormed out of the room.

Vexen looked at Zexion who stood there rubbing his chin. "What did you say to him?" Vexen questioned. "He looks terribly angry"

"I haven't said anything to get him angry, Zexion exclaimed. "But I might of offended him" He couldn't help but smile.

Saix and Xemnas were sitting in the boardroom waiting for the other members to arrive. Saix sat across from Xemnas, who was leaning back on his chair.

"So Saix, are you still feeling tired?" Xemnas asked.

"No not really" Saix replied.

"You should of went to sleep for awhile" Xemnas told him. "I hear you haven't been in a good mood today"

"One of the guys got me mad, that's all" Saix assured him.

They both looked towards the door as it opened. Saix cautiously looked over the others as they entered the room. Xaldin came in first with Xigbar following behind him, talking away as usual. Lexaeus and Vexen came in after, Zexion came in last staying out of Saix's veiw.Xemnas waited till everyone was seated before I begun to speak.

"I have called you all here for a short meeting. You'll all go outside the fortress grounds, near the village, south from here" Xemnas spoke aloud. "I don't want to see anyone back here until the sun has set"

"Saix, You are to stay inside and watch over the castle while we are all out" Xemnas told him.

"Yes sir" Saix acknowledge.

"Vexen, have you receive your next assignment?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes I have" Vexen replied.

"Then you and Zexion should know what to do" Xemnas said. "For the rest of you, I want you to secure the area so no one will interrupt"

"Any question?" Xemnas said. "Good. Dismissed"

Then all stood up and headed for the door. Saix watched Zexion as he walked by, giving him a sly grin. Then Xemnas came and stood beside him.

"Saix, I don't want any more trouble. So I want you to stay in here until you have cooled down" Xemnas ordered. "We are not leaving right away, but soon"

Saix looked up at him, then looked back down. "Yes sir" Saix sighed.

"I won't be staying out as long. I'll be coming back early to make sure you are not destroying things" Xemnas teased, placing his hand on Saix's shoulder and gentle squeezing it. Saix felt a shiver creep down his spind, his face burned red. Xemnas let his hand fall off as he walked away from him. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Saix sat there, thinking of how Xemnas has touched him. His stomach had butterfies every time he repeated that moment in his head, and of course all the other times too. Then a sudden thought came to his mind. "Now that everyone one is out for the rest of the evening I could snatch that letter." Saix thought to himself. Saix waited for awhile until the right moment to leave on his quest.

The castle was clear now, everyone has left already. Saix headed to Xemnas's room. Since he was gone too, he didn't have to worry about him. Saix opened his door, relieve that the door wasn't locked. He strolled towards his desk and open the drawer that he seen the envelope in. He snatched the envelope then quickly left the room and headed back to his.

With excitement Saix opened his door, then shut it behind him. He knew he only had so much time to read it before he had to return it. He doesn't want him to know that it's missing.

Saix halted in the centre of his room when he heard footsteps walking not to far from him, then heard the door lock. He froze, he couldn't move or turn to see who was in his room. He thought everyone had left. Could it be Zexion, paying him back from earlier?

"You have finally arrived" The familiar voice spoke. "I've been waiting for you."

Saix jaw dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gee I wonder what is going to happen next, j/k I know. I hope yous enjoy. I didn't know what to put in the meeting part so I guess put anything. I hope yous don't mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Revealed.

Xemnas!

Saix slowly turned around, hiding the envelope behind his back. He gazed up at the superior, who a standing a few feet away from him. He had a faint smile on his face but then quickly disappeared. Saix didn't expect him to come back so soon. Maybe Zexion had said something to him.

"Master" Saix nodded his head. Master? Where did that come from?

"Saix" He nodded. "What are you hiding behind your back?" Xemnas asked?

Saix stood there in silence. What should I do? He looked around the room as if he was looking for an escape route. He could always run away with the letter, but that would be very childish.

"Let me see" Xemnas ordered.

Saix still didn't budge. He felt like a kid getting in trouble for stealing, It made him feel more foolish.

"I am your 'superior, do as I say" He spoke in a deep tone.

Saix looked down at the letter and slowly hands it to the superior, hoping that he hasn't read it before. Xemnas took it from his hands, and observed it.

"Did you get this from my room?" Xemnas asked, arcing his eyebrow.

"Yes" Saix mumbled.

"Speak up" Xemnas ordered. His tone was hard.

"Yes sir, I've got it from your room" Saix nearly shouted.

"Why were you in my room?" Xemnas question, stepping a bit closer to him.

"I. I .. " He stammered. He didn't know how to reply, he can't tell him the truth, it would be too embarrassing if he did. He had to come up with a lie, and he had to think fast. Xemnas seem to be very inpatient.

"I... I was looking for something" He mange to speak. That wasn't a very good lie. He thought to himself.

"Was this what you were looking for?" Xemnas said, waving the letter in the air.

"Umm" Saix shifted his eyes around the room. Damn, that just made matters worst.

"I'm disappointed in you, Saix" Xemnas spoke in a low tone, circling around him. Saix felt so nervous, his legs felt like water, any minute now, and they will buckle.

"You have had unacceptable behavior lately" Xemnas continued. "Behavior that I don't approve"

Feared raced through his body. Is he about to kick him out of the organization? Saix began to feel worried, he wouldn't know what he would do if he did. But then, so what if he did. Why should he care anyway? Saix gazed down at the floor, gripping his coat nervously with his hands.

"Don't worry, I will never kicked you out of the organization" Xemnas said, as if answering his question.

He stopped behind him, standing a bit to close. Saix turned not even half way before Xemnas grabbed hold of his shoulders preventing him from turning any further. He yanked him backwards so his back met his toned chest. Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Saix could feel his cheeks burn, his body felt more shaky. Any moment now, and he was going to collapse.

"I think you'll need to be discipline" Xemnas whispered in his ear.

What kind of discipline does he mean? Saix swallowed hard. His skin turning white. He couldn't pull back, he was frozen, frozen by the sudden contact. He couldn't move, his feet felt, as if they were glued to the floor.

One arm he held him across his chest and the other trailed down his stomach. Hot breath made a shiver race down his spine.

"Why are you so tensed?" Xemnas asked. "It's like I'm holding a log"

Xemnas roughly turned him around so they would be face to face. Saix stared back at him with wide eyes. Xemnas traced the outline of his lips. Then leaned in and pressed his lips agaisnt Saix's. Saix didn't realize what was happening until his conscious came back to him. He was shocked. He didn't know how to react. Xemnas pulled away from him.

"I better get back or the others will begin to wonder where I am" Xemnas grinned, gazing into his eyes. "We'll, its not like they don't know already. Surely Zexion must of said something to the others by now."

What does he mean Zexion must of said something to the others by now? Saix thought to himself. He felt like tackling him to get the answers, but he held himself back.

"Later Saix" Xemnas said before disappearing from the doorway.

"What was going on?" Saix wondered.

Awhile back he had found a present in his room. Later that night, Zexion came and stopped by. He looked as if he was looking for something. He somehow got the keys to his room, and left a letter. Xemnas was the only one who has spare keys for all the rooms. Saix stood there confused, trying to think everything through.

Zexion always seems to be around when he finds these things. Maybe he comes and checks to see if he found it or to see If I liked them or not. If that's the case, then he was pretty good at hiding things. Maybe it was about time he would confront Zexion and get every answer he is looking for. Saix already knows the answers, but wants to make sure he was right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was suppose to update sooner, but my artistic side took over, and I was busy working on a project.

Sorry to cut it short, but I didn't won't none to wait no longer. Please don't kill me


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10,

Saix seen Zexion coming down the hall. He appeared to be heading towards the superiors office, Saix is also heading to the same place. There was no way he'd let him be there while he was there. Saix thought, a little lie would do the trick. He will send him somewhere and confront him later.

"There you are Zexion" Saix said.

"Oh... Were you looking for me?" He asked casually.

"Yes. Xemnas had asked me to send you to the west lab. He said that he is waiting for you there" Saix lied.

"I thought he told me to come see him in his office" Zexion exclaimed.

So he tell him to come see him. Good thing I didn't order him to do something else or I would've had trouble turning him away. Saix thought to himself.

"He told me awhile ago, and he's already there" Saix lied again.

"I better get going then if he's there already. I don't want to get lectured by him" Zexion said before heading back down the hall.

Saix laughed. "Fool"

Saix watched him disappear around the corner before he continued. He waited for a few minutes to make sure he didn't turn back. Once he felt it was safe, he strolled back to the office. He really had no idea why he was going there, he just some how headed that way.

"Good morning Xemnas" Saix greeted as he walked into the room. Seeing that Xemnas wasn't at his desk, he spotted him by the cabinet, searching through files. Saix walked over towards his desk.

"Morning" He replied, his eyes not leaving the paper.

Saix often wonders what his superior thinking. Usually after a night they get close, the next day he seems silent. He doesn't really say much or even notice that he is there.

"Can you do me a favor?" Xemnas asked, but this time he looked at him.

Saix turned around. "Err...I ah. What can I do for you?" He asked, plopping down on the chair beside him.

Xemnas tried hard to hold his smile in but failed. He quickly turned away so he can let his smile run freely. Saix didn't seem to notice his smile. He sat there patiently waiting for him to speak.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "I would like you to..." He went quite. For some reason he couldn't finish his sentence. He stared down at the floor blankly.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Saix asked, leaning onto the desk.

"I forgot what I was going to say" Xemnas said as he was trying hard to remember.

"You've forgotten?" Saix sighed. He got up from his chair and walked towards him.

"What a disappointment this must be for you" Saix continued slyly. "You should try to remember" He moved a bit closer. "I'd like to hear what favor you liked me to do"

"If I could remember then I would tell you"

"Well, I better get back to work then" Saix said. "If you remember, you know where to find me" Saix left the room before Zexion did come back.

Saix quietly opened the door that lead to the lab. He spotted Zexion who looked busy writing something down in a book.

"Hello... Zexion" Saix greeted, making him jolt.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

He turned, a bit surprise to see him and not Xemnas.

"I thought you said Xemnas was here already" Zexion said sharply.

"He sent me here instead" Saix told him.

"I don't believe you" Zexion looked at him suspiciously. "What is it that you want?" He asked.

"There is nothing that I want. However, there are a few things that I want to know" Saix said.

"About what?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't ask what didn't want him to ask.

"About Xemnas"

"What did you want to know? About his past?" Zexion asked.

Is this guy stupid or is he just playing dumb. Saix thought to himself.

"No you moron. You know what I am talking about" Saix retorted.

"I had nothing to do with it. I was just doing what I was told to do" Zexion exclaimed.

He knew there was more to it. He could tell by his expression that he wasn't telling the truth.

"I could tell that you are lying to me" Saix narrowed his eyes at him. He folded his arms over his chest and looked like he was waiting for a explanation.

Zexion looked back down at his open book. He waited a few moments and began to speak.

"I knew that he liked you, so I just thought I'd give him a little push" He spoke nervously, gripping onto the book.

"So it was you who left those things in my room?"

"Not exactly"

Saix leaned on the table waiting for him to go on.

"I left the letter in your room to see if you would go or not and that's how I know if you liked him or not" Zexion continued. "All the other stuff must of been him, as far as I know"

"What are you saying? The others might of had something to do with this to?" He asked, feeling a bit confused.

"I believe not. Xemnas and I are very close. He is not as close to the others, so most likely they wouldn't know" He exclaimed. He felt a bit more relaxed seeing that he didn't look too angry.

Saix felt that he was being honest, but why did he act the way he did. Could it just be an ruse just to make him feel confused. Saix wondered. He didn't bother to asked him as long as he knew what was really going on.

"Maybe you should tell him... That you like... him. That's if you do " Zexion suggested.

"Maybe I will" Saix smile at him vaguely and left the room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11, Amorous

Nighttime finally came around. After long hours of thinking, wondering what he could say to him. The first thing he thought of was to catch him where no one else would be present. Saix walked into his superiors room and found him, not there again. That guy never stays in one place. He thought to himself. Saix wondered if he should hide or search the castle for him. Maybe he could catch him by surprise. Saix smiled devilishly to himself as he strolled across then room. The room looked a little different from the last time he was here. He couldn't really recall what changes have been made. His eyes wondered around the room as he stood there.

"Is there a reason why you keep coming into my room?"

Saix froze when he heard his superiors voice from the other side of the room. For some reason luck never followed him and he scold himself for it.

"Oh.. this is your room? I thought it was mine" Saix tried not to sound stupid. "I'll just be going now"

"Leaving? He raised his eyebrow. "Since you are in here, again. Why not stay?" Xemnas asked as he blocked his way from leaving.

Saix paused for a brief moment. This could be my chance to tell him. It was now or never. "I guess so... Since there is nothing better to do" Saix murmured, pretending he wasn't delighted.

"You can come sit down if you want" Xemnas offered a spot beside him on his bed.

"Thanks" Saix sat down silently a little distance away from him.

"Zexion was late for the meeting this morning" Xemnas said as he was taking off his boots.

"Really?" Saix tried to sound surprised. "Did he say why?" Saix asked, hoping that he didn't tell him.

"He told me he was busy working on a document and didn't notice the time"

Good he didn't tell you. If he did, he sure would of got beaten. Saix thought to himself

"Very hard worker isn't he?" Saix complemented.

"I suppose" Xemnas flashed him a smile as he laid down on his side with his hand holding up his head.

The room fell silent. Xemnas gazed at him closely, studying every detail of his body. Saix felt uneasy. However, not from his stare but from what he was going to tell him. Does he have it in him to tell him? or should he just give him some hints. He glanced over at his superior and seem him still observing. Since his superior seem to love admiring his body, he'd thought he would give him something more to gawk at. Saix took off his boots and gently laid down on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, studying the pattern.

"Counting sheep?" Xemnas joked.

"No. Just when I'm going to sleep I do" He gave a low chuckle.

Saix could feel him moving closer by the movement on the bed. He pretended that he didn't notice. He just stared at the celling with an expressionless face. He didn't feel as nervous as the others times when he was close. In fact, he didn't feel nervous at all, maybe.

"What are you thinking about?" Xemnas asked. His voice sounded close, closer then what he had thought.

"Nothing"

"You seem preoccupied to me" He said.

"Xemnas! You made me lost track. Now I have to start all over again" Saix said angrily, but smiled at him to show that he was joking. They both lay there laughing.

Saix held a slight smile on his face after he finished laughing. His smile vanished when he felt a hand under his chin, turning his head until their eyes met. His amber eyes were compelling, his skin smooth. He never realized how flawless his superiors face was. He never really took the time to stare at him. He was more like afraid to for some reason. Saix flushed and dropped his eyes to the bed. Maybe he was eyeing him a bit too much. Saix thought.

"Why so shy all a sudden?" Xemnas hushed, his face inches away from his.

Saix left the question unanswered. Instead he hesitated whether or not he should tell him. He laid there, his face had a blankly expression. After a few moments of silence, he mange to speak.

"Xemnas?"

"Yes?"

Saix stalled, he didn't know how to start. He didn't want to tell him, he liked him. That sounded a bit funny. Telling him that he loved him sounded strange to, but what else could he say?

He searched his amber eyes, falling into them. "I... I" He stammered. "I don't like the word like"

"Ok.." Xemnas looked at him strangely.

"I am not saying I don't like you because I don't like the word" Saix added, making himself confuse. He didn't make any sense. "I like you more then the word itself, but I am not saying I like you a little"

Saix looked bewildered. "Cute" Xemnas chuckled. "I like you just as much" Xemnas said, making the word "like" stand out.

Saix flushed again. At least he got what I was saying. Saix thought. He was thankful he didn't have to explain more detail.

Saix gain his courage and reached his hand out to touch his superiors cheek. His face is warm, or was it just his hand that was? He brushed his thumb over his slightly parted lips, making him smile crookedly, baring white teeth. He felt the back side of his hand burn, as the others covered his. Xemnas made the next one before he had a chance too. He flashed lecherous eyes at him as his crooked smile dimmed, pushing his thumb in his mouth. Saix could feel his face tingle as he did this. His body temperature grew hotter as he tongue swirled around his thumb.

Saix was eager to kiss him and he wasn't going to hold back. He slipped his thumb out to his chin, his fingers under his jaw. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Xemnas was more then willing to kiss him back. He pulled him closer to his body.

"Can you resist?" Xemnas murmured as he pulled away. He moved backwards towards the headboard with Saix crawling after him.

"How can I?" His hand tracing his smooth face. "I find you too appealing" He gaze back up into his eyes.

Saix pulled down the zipper of his coat. He leaned over and kissed him just above his bellybutton, all the way up to his neck. Xemnas tilt his head back, enjoying the feeling as his kisses burn through his body. Saix reached his lips, lapping, waiting for his mouth to open. Xemnas opened his mouth letting him in. He softly sucked on his tongue as it entered. Their tongues fought madly against each other. Xemnas lightly forced him on his back, their mouths were still locked together as they moved. They rolled about the bed, their legs tangling with one another.

Xemnas ended up on top. He sat up so his coat could slid off, letting it drop to the floor. Then locked their lips again, one hand holding him around the neck. The other wondering down his body, finding its way under his coat. Saix on the other hand, squealed as the other massage his genitals.

"Can you now?" Xemnas cooed, a slight crooked smile forming across his face.

"I could if I wanted too" Saix smirked.

Xemnas planted a kiss then went on all fours. He leaned down and put his coats zipper between his teeth. With the help of his hand, he unzipped his coat all the way down, gazing at his velvet skin as he went. He opened his coat to his sides, revealing more of his skin. He did the same thing to his pants. He tugged on the button with his teeth and unzipped them, pulling them off. Saix could feel the butterflies in his stomach. His cheeks tingled. Xemnas bent up Saix's legs so he was laying in between them. He could feel his erection beneath his chest as he kissed his stomach. Xemnas tossed him over so he was now under him. He tasted his salty sweat as he moved up his body, meeting eye level.

"It must be my turn?" Saix purred, tossing his coat across the room. He was feeling more shaky now that it was his time to play.

Could this be really happening? Saix thought. We would of never imagine it. Him and the man he fell for. So many things happened between them, and now they are finally together, here at this unexpected night.

He pulled him in for another kiss, deeper then the previous. He fumbled with his button and pants zipper, pulling them off. He could see his hardness under his boxers. He could hear Xemnas whimpered as touched him, stroking him. Saix gasped as he did the same to him. They eagerly took each others under underwear, both being completely naked.

Saix kissed his neck, chest and nipples, lapping his tongue tastefully. His hands feeling his lower body. Who took who, it didn't matter. He urgently wanted him.

"Xemnas... I am all yours. Do as you will" He insisted.

"You sure this is what you want?" Xemnas asked with short breaths. Saix nodded.

Xemnas spread Saix's legs so he has enough room for him to snuggle in. He glanced at him to see if he was ready. Saix breathed in deeply as he pushed himself in him cautiously, trying not to hurt him. Saix gripped the sheets from the intense pain in his lower body. He never knew how much it would hurt, but that didn't matter to him, his lust for him was much more.

Xemnas moved in a rhythm way, as he pumped his hard shaft of his manhood. Saix threw his head back, groaning, falling into deep ecstasy. Sweat dribbling down from his forehead and through his hairs. He wrapped his legs around him, his fingers gripping his back. Bodies melting together as they heated up.

Saix mind was empty. He didn't want to think, all it would do is pulled him away from enjoying this moment. He let his mind go, letting his body have a mind of its own. Saix moaned, his stomach twisting, feeling him deeper and deeper, urging to let go. A wave of pleasure flowed through his body, both groaning as they released.

"Are you ok?"Xemnas asked. His voice was a murmur.

"Yes" Saix rasped, still trying to catch his breath.

Xemnas smiled, brushing the hair away from his face. He placed a kiss on his lips. Then dropped down beside him. He wrapped his arm around him, cuddle together, enjoying the afterglow. Slowing and silently falling asleep.

----------------------

Saix woke up in the morning but didn't see Xemnas beside him. Was it just a dream? Saix wondered. He looked around the room and it wasn't his. He was still in his superiors room. He was received that it wasn't. He quickly sat up, wondering where he went. He happened to glance at the clock and it was almost lunch time. He quickly jumped out of but and almost fell from the fast movement. He got dress and headed out the door.

He walked down the hall in a fast paste, almost tripping a few times but mange to stop himself. As he reached the stairs he heard someone call out to him. He turned around and seen Zexion coming towards him.

"So how was it last night?" Zexion asked.

"How did you know?" Saix asked hoarsely, still feeling a bit sleepy.

"Well I stopped by your room last night and you weren't there, so I figured you were with our superior" Zexion told him, trying not to smile.

Saix stared at him strange. "Why did you want to see me so late at night?" He asked.

"Well since I help out on getting you two together. I thought you would help me on something" He said.

"Help you on what?' Saix asked.

"Help me get Vexen" Zexion slightly blushed.

"Vexen?"

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha, What a cheesy ending. Don't ask me why I put that there, it just came up as I was typing. Anyway. I hope I did okay on the lemon, I am still getting use to writing this stuff, I know I suck at some parts. I didn't really now how much detail to put in, so I just put a limit on that.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed my story and I hope it wasn't that bad. Thanks to everyone who read my story to the end.


End file.
